Rising Sun
by Midnight Filly
Summary: Edward and Bella decide to send Nessie to school for one year so that she can get the full 'experiance' of graduating. Natalie's mother just died, forcing her to move in with her father...and stepmother and half brother, all of which hate her.
1. When I want to mope I should be able to!

**Disclaimer: The only thing in this story that belongs to me is the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

The moment I opened my eyes in the morning I slammed them shut again with a groan, wishing to fall back into unconsciousness.

Unfortunately _they_ must have been listening for me, one of the biggest problems with living in a house of people who didn't sleep and have excellent hearing. Also people who seem to have something against letting me mope.

"Rise and shine!" a familiar chirpy voice said, entering my room without knocking as usual.

I pulled the light green cover up and over my head in a useless attempt to make the voice go away, but it was almost immediately ripped away from me.

_If I feel like moping I should damn well be able to mope! _I thought loudly on behalf of my father, who I'm sure put them up to this, although knowing this family.

My thinking was probably useless though, my father was usually…preoccupied at this time in the morning, the main reason that I decided to move out of the small cottage in the forest and into the large white house. Honestly, keeping me there as long as they did had to be a sign of child abuse.

"Put this on," I felt something land on my head and pulled it off, finally giving in and opening my eyes. I glanced around the room, coloured different shades of gold until I spotted a bright red spot. Blinking my eyes a few times my 'aunt' Alice came into focus.

She flicked back her short black hair and beamed at me "Glad to see you finally up! I have so much to do today"

I wordlessly glared at her and stumbled into the bathroom that I had demanded be added to my fathers old room when I moved in.

I changed into the green top and jeans that Alice had given me and splashed water on my face. Glancing in the fancy gold gilded mirror on the wall I ran my brush through my wavy copper coloured hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

There was no reason to go to any more trouble, firstly because I was stunning no matter what I did, a fact that would probably sound vain except it was completely true, and secondly because there was nobody I felt like impressing today.

I walked back into my bedroom. Almost immediately Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door, well if you could call it dragging, even though I put up a slight resistance it was still pretty easy for her.

We swooped down the staircase before I stopped her. I held a hand to her face and thought about eating breakfast. This stopped her quickly; most of the vampires forgot that I had to eat other things than just blood. I wasn't actually too hungry, but I wanted to postpone Alices 'fun' as long as possible.

We stopped in the huge living room, Emmet was glued in front of the TV, exactly the same place that he had been when I went to bed, I wondered if he'd moved at all.

I noticed that Quill and Embry were now sitting next to him, equally glued; I glanced at the screen and saw some men running around with some sort of ball.

Tactful as always Emmet greeted me, "You still moping over that dumb dog? Get over it already."

I glanced at the werewolves next to him, waiting for them to get worked up at the phrase 'dumb dog' but they didn't even flinch. Figures, men throwing around a ball was much more important than pride.

"He's right Nessie, it's been a day" Embry said, still not looking away from the television.

I fought the urge to poke my tongue out at them, which probably wouldn't seem very mature and turned instead to the huge dog basket in the corner. I knew that Quill probably was a bit more sympathetic than the other two, being away from Claire was as hard for him as my being away from Jacob. Unfortunately he was even more absorbed in the TV than the others.

"How is she?" I asked Rose, who as always was hanging anxiously in front of the basket.

She looked fondly at the sleeping grey wolf, "She seems to be doing well, they will probably be along soon, she's been resting so often."

It had been a shock to all of us when Leah had turned up one day, pregnant. Mostly a surprise because she was supposedly a genetic dead end. The thing was, a wolf's body works much differently than a humans, and the father wasn't exactly human...

I don't know any of the details, mostly because I don't want to know any of the details. I feel sorry for all the others in her pack, especially her brother, since they couldn't avoid knowing the details.

Almost as much as a shock was Rosalie's devotion to looking after Leah, as much as she had been for my mother according to Jake. It tuned out that Rose adored babies of any kind.

Nobody had any idea what was going to happen, since Leah was the first female werewolf ever, but Billy Black was still trying, looking up all the Quileute legends that he could.

I turned to go to the kitchen, walking at a normal human pace to annoy Alice. The kitchen was surprisingly lavish for a family where only one person actually ate. It was spacious and light, like most of the house, and filled with every appliance and every ingredient you could ever want.

I guess now with the werewolves hanging around more, and me eating more human food it made sense but I wonder what they used it for before?

I strode across the smooth white tiles, actually feeling hungry now and suddenly tripped over…well nothing. I caught myself before I could fall, but this did nothing to improve my mood, as well as her eyes I also inherited my mother's ability to somehow trip over a smooth surface.

I was too hungry to fuss around with anything so I prepared a bowl of cereal and took it out to the living room to eat. I plopped onto the couch next to Embry but I don't think that any of them noticed my presence.

"Nessie!" Seth bounded through the door, looking as infuriatingly happy as usual.

"Go away!" I demanded angrily, taking another bite.

He ignored me and bounded over to pull me up off the couch.

"I'm not finished!" I complained trying to pull away but finding myself trapped, the whole not being as strong as werewolves or vampires really got annoying sometimes.

He took the half eaten bowl from me and deposited it on a nearby table; he then dragged me out of the house, although, as with Alice, it couldn't really be called dragging.

"We're going hunting!" he said enthusiastically once we were outside.

I made a face, although I was equally able to eat both human food and blood the latter seemed a lot less appealing, it was so much easier to eat something that hadn't just been running around.

He took a look at the less than enthusiastic look on my face, "Oh, come on, you used to love blood!"

I rolled my eyes, "you say that like it's a good thing?"

I sighed, seeing his face drop, not an easy task to accomplish with Seth, "Fine, I'll do whatever you and Alice feel like to preoccupy me today," I decided that it would be much easier just to give in, besides I should probably be enjoying my last day of freedom.

"Yay!" Alice danced over happily, "You broke her spirit!" she gave Seth a hi-five.

I sighed again then beamed at Alice, "So, what first?"

* * *

**A/N: Firstly, I know it's a little stupid starting a Twilight story around the same time as a Host story, but I got inspired after Breaking Dawn (Eclipse is still definitely my favourite!) so I decided to start this.**

**Secondly, Nessie and Seth are both pretending to be about 17 in this story, although technically he's still 15.**

**Thirdly, my answer to any technical questions you may have about the story is that it is magic, anything can happen ;) **

**As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Midnight Filly**


	2. What did I ever do to the Universe?

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story ****is Natalie and the plot, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Natalie:

Have you ever had the feeling that somebody disliked you before they even met you? That something they heard or knew about you made them decide that no matter how nice you are they would never like you.

I definitely had more than a feeling that everyone in the house I was about to live in completely hates me already.

I would like to know what I have done to the universe to make it so upset with me. I mean, I never really had a great life, but I used to have a good life.

I was good in most of my classes, I went to a good school, I lived in a nice apartment with my mother, things were fine, then they even started to pick up a bit, I was excelling at English, especially writing and I had a job to start saving up for uni, since my mother would definitely not lend me any that she could spend on goop to make herself look younger.

Of coarse, as I have learnt from the hundreds of books I have read, just as things are starting to go well everything falls apart.

I had never really been close to my mother; her life consisted around her job, her appearance and the occasional fling with random men.

But it had still been a shock when suddenly she decided that I needed a father in my life and contacted my biological father to demand that he take me in.

Personally I think that the main reason she decided this was that with me turning 18 in a few months I made her feel old. The few times that we had been out together in public she referred to me as her sister or niece.

I had grown up never having or particularly needing a father. Here is a list of all of the things that I knew about my biological father for most of my life: He is male, he has dark hair.

The second one was actually only a guess, since I have dark brown hair and my mother is blonde. I suppose I also inherited my light brown skin from my father, since my mother has pale skin, I did inherit my mothers sky blue eyes though.

Anyway, my biological father, Eric Redsteam decided to take me in, I'm guessing partly because he seemed to think that he had some moral obligation, and mostly because I would be moving out in about a year anyway.

As it turned out he was Indian, part of the Quileute reserve near a place called Forks, which is apparently very wet and rainy, the complete opposite of sunny Phoenix where I used to live.

For the most part I would be grateful to him for taking me in, if it wasn't for the fact that he would obviously resent my existence. He had been married and just had a son when he and his wife had a fight and he left then had a one night stand with my mother, accidentally creating me, his wife had forgiven him since then, however my living with them was sure to be a constant reminder of his mistake.

Trying to be inconspicuous I peered at Eric (I couldn't bring myself to think of him as 'dad') through my long almost black fringe, feeling grateful that I hadn't cut my hair in a while and it hung over my eyes. He was sitting in the front of his car and…well driving. From the back seat I had a pretty good view of the back of his head.

He looked a little like me, but it was obvious that I had inherited most of my features from my mother. I wasn't sure if this would be easier or harder for his family. He had fairly short black hair and deep russet coloured skin which made my skin look incredibly washed out.

I stared out the window dejectedly; it was raining, of course, which suited my mood. I leant against the back of the seat and closed my eyes, I must have drifted off, since the next thing I knew the car was stopping.

I opened the door and stepped out, taking one of my bags from Eric and hurrying inside to get out of the rain. I stepped into the hallway and immediately froze, causing Eric to almost walk into me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, actually managing to sound concerned.

"Uh…" I glanced around frantically, feeling my heart pound wildly against my chest, "Do you have a dog?"

I glanced back at him just in time to see a strange look on his face, which quickly smoothed over when he saw me looking, "No, why do you ask?"

"I just…" I started stutteringly, feeling heat flush my face from drawing attention to myself, "Uh, nothing, its fine," I took a deep breath trying to slow the reaction that my heart always had to that particular smell.

Eric gave me a concerned look, "Alright then, I'll show you to your room," he walked past me through the narrow hall and I followed into what must have been the kitchen.

It looked like a pretty normal kitchen, not normal for me since I don't think that the kitchen in my old apartment had ever been used. In the middle of the room there was a large wooden table and sitting on one of the chairs was a boy, or at least I'm assuming he was a boy, since he looked about 20.

He was glaring at me with a look that could only be described as pure hatred, but that didn't concern me as much as the strong smell of dog that came off of him. My heart flew into a panic again and I ducked my head to try and avoid his accusing glare.

"Colin, could you show Natalie where her room is?" Eric asked, handing his son my bags. With a jolt I realised that this was the boy who had been born just before Eric temporarily left.

Still glaring at me Colin stood up, showing how alarmingly tall he was, and took the bags, lifting them as easily as if they had been empty, then turned and strode down one of the halls leading out from the kitchen.

Jogging slightly to keep up with him, and half expecting him to throw my things out of the window, I followed him into a small room, fairly plain looking with white walls and wooden floors like most of the house.

Colin dumped my bags on the floor then turned and stalked out. Too tired to put my things away I turned and collapsed on the bed, drifting to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay, well just to clear things up that was from the point of view of Natalie, my OC in this story, the story will basically be told by her and Nessie's point of view…and I just realised that Nessie and Natalie both start with N, hopefully that wont get confusing…**

**I know that some of you were looking forward to the next part of Nessie's story, but don't fear, that is coming soon.**

**Please review, and if you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**Midnight Filly **


	3. Why it sucks to have parents your age

**Disclaimer: The only part of this story I own is the plot, everything else is by Stephenie Meyer.**

"First, I think that we shall do some fighting practise!" Alice said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Awesome!" Seth took off into the forest around the house to change into his wolf form.

"Fine," I sighed uninterestedly, although I was slightly relieved. Yesterday she made me organise all of my clothes in colour and size order, for most people this would be an annoying task, but for me it took _hours_. For some strange reason Alice has decided to keep every item of clothing I ever owned.

I reached up to my neck and took off the oval shaped locket that was always there and removed it, Seth could get a little carried away even when just practise fighting and it was best not to wear anything you cared about.

As the sandy coloured, still slightly gangly werewolf came out of the forest I reluctantly took my bracelet off of my wrist and put it with my necklace on the rock.

Seeing that I was ready, Seth bounded at me, quickly for a wolf of that size. I ducked at last minute and rolled out of his way as he agilely spun around to come at me again. Crouching down, I leapt up and grabbed the ruff of his fur, using his weight against him to push him down, he regained his balance at the last minute and stood up straight, but I pressed my hand to the top of his head and gave him an image of himself falling, the shock, combined with my strange ability to make people believe me with these images he quickly fell.

I jumped up in triumph, "Aha! That has to be a record!" then ruining the effect by slipping over and falling onto the grass.

Seth just snorted at me shaking dirt off of his coat onto me, he gave me a look that said _I was going easy on you because you're upset._

Alice shook her head at the wolf, "Seth, you need to learn not to let her go for your head!"

I heard clapping and turned to see two figures emerging from the forest. They were both incredibly pale, one with copper coloured hair and the other with velvety brown.

I stood up and crossed my arms as they approached, glad to see them, but also angry at them, or at least him.

"That was great Nessie, you're really improving," he said as they came closer, as if trying to act as though he hadn't betrayed me.

"Uh-huh," I muttered, glaring at him.

He sighed, "Oh, come on Ness, you're acting as though I've done something terrible, I don't know why you have the idea that that was because of you, I was doing something nice for a friend"

For some reason my father had decided to give tickets to Hawaii to my, for want of a better word, 'boyfriend' and his father to go and visit his sister.

Coincidentally, this was also around the time that I was going to my first and last year of school, I had been tutored by my family for my whole life, they were great teachers, having had years to study, especially at history since they were actually there. But my parents had decided that I needed to finish my schooling years at an actual school, to get the experience and make friends and whatnot.

They had been planning to send me to the school that they had both attended, but I had insisted on going to school that Seth went to, since then I would have at least someone to talk to.

Anyway, I could have done with Jacob's support through this, but dad just had to buy tickets that expired today, so they had to leave before my schooling started.

I think that dad is still holding on to some hope that I'll go to school and meet a nice human boy and forget about Jacob, which is ridiculous, but ever since I grew to an age that could resemble fifteen, if I grew in normal years, they had been very strange with me around Jacob.

Unfortunately, Jacob did not share this opinion. He still treated me like I was six, even though, as I constantly reminded him, he was still technically fifteen, so I was now older than him.

"It's good to see that you're enjoying your last day before school," my mother interrupted my thoughts, probably seeing my fathers darkening expression. she smiled at me, ignoring my grumpy expression.

"Didn't you hate school?" I asked her, remembering some of the stories that Alice had told me.

Bella looked shocked, "No, of coarse not, my school years were some of the best of my life!"

Seth, who was back in his human form, rolled his eyes at me and explained, "Adults hated school while they were there, but love them now that they don't have to go anymore. And her human memories are foggy remember"

I nodded in realisation, "Oh, right."

Bella just smiled at me "School was great, I met Edward there," at this she gave him a mushy look that caused me to wrinkle my nose and turn away. Although my parents were technically my age, they were still my parents and I didn't need to see them acting like lovesick teenagers.

"Let's go hunting," I suggested, turning to Alice, who was standing with her hands on her hips and studying my mothers outfit.

"Is that really the best you can do?" she asked, looking disappointed at the plain jeans and blue t-shirt, which, unlike my clothes, were not designer.

Bella looked like she was about to go on one of her talks about how clothing wasn't important, and it was what is inside that counts, so I grabbed Alice's arm, "This is my last chance to hunt for ages!" I loudly reminded her.

Alice immediately brightened, turning towards the forest, "Race you!" she exclaimed.

We raced off into the forest, soon joined by a wolf Seth. They soon found a heard of deer and started picking them off, while I lay on my back under a tree, not really feeling like slaughter.

After they had eaten we returned to the house. Miraculously, Emmet, Embry and Quill had unglued themselves from the TV and the werewolves were on the floor next to Leah's basket, keeping her company, while Emmet had just slammed my mothers arm onto the table, having won another arm wrestle against her. Ever since she had beaten him a few times while she was a newborn he had taken every opportunity to prove that he was stronger.

"Congratulations, you beat an eighteen year old girl," Seth beamed at him, causing Emmet to scowl.

"So, starting school tomorrow Ness?" Embry asked, looking up at me from the floor, although admittedly not very far.

"Remember to bring your tomahawk and bow and arrows for lunch," Quill said seriously, "the ones that the school supply just don't cut through a buffalo like the good ones do."

He and Embry dissolved into laughter, thinking that they were hilarious.

"Why are you making fun of my misery?" I asked, flopping onto the floor next to them and patting Leah on the head.

Quill looked disappointed, "Come on Nessie, are you going to take that? Usually you would come back with some great retort."

I just sighed, "Well I'm not in a very funny mood" unable to resist though, I grinned up at them, adding, "although I have much better hunting tools that arrows"

They looked at each other and shrugged, "Not great, but better than the moping," Embry reasoned.

I sighed and flopped onto the floor, causing Alice to decide that I didn't have enough to do, and forcing me to organise her wardrobe.

"This is impossible!" I declared, turning to look helplessly at Jasper who was sitting on the bed and watching me. Not surprisingly Alice and Jaspers wardrobe was huge, larger than their bedroom and mine put together.

Jasper nodded, looking sympathetic, "She tried to get me to do it once, but I gave up after the first hundred shoes."

"Well I could use a little help here," I hinted, wondering if he had nothing better to do than sit on his bed all day.

He just grinned, "No, it's entertaining watching someone else having to battle their way through there for a change.

Eventually, when it became dark, Alice took pity on me and let me go to bed. I didn't think that I would get any sleep, but my tiredness eventually overtook me, despite my dread for the day to come.

**A/N****: Sorry that I took so long with this chapter. I wasn't going to finish, but I was reading New Moon today (lots of Jacob!!!) and I felt the urge to write. I've been planning the next chapter in my head all day, so it will probably come soon :)**

**Midnight Filly **


End file.
